1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to light-emitting devices and organic light-emitting display apparatuses including the light-emitting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting device generally includes an organic emissive layer interposed between first and second electrodes facing each other so that electrons injected into the first electrode and holes injected into the second electrode combine in the organic emissive layer, and light-emitting molecules of the organic emissive layer are excited due to this recombination and return to a ground state while emitting energy, and this energy is, in turn, emitted as light.
The light emitted from an emissive layer of an organic light-emitting device is emitted without any particular directivity. Generally, the light is emitted in an arbitrary direction according to a substantially uniform angular distribution of light. When light is emitted in an arbitrary direction, a considerable number of photons do not arrive at an actual observer due to total internal reflection inside the organic light-emitting device, thereby decreasing the light emitting efficiency of the organic light-emitting device.